<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The triangle by Justina__Love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278491">The triangle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justina__Love/pseuds/Justina__Love'>Justina__Love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hemlock Grove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Cults, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Roman Godfrey is a good guy in this, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vampires, Werewolf Turning, werewolfs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justina__Love/pseuds/Justina__Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He never paid attention to most humans before, but something about her was different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Rumancek/Original Female Character(s), Roman Godfrey &amp; Original Character(s), Roman Godfrey/Original Female Character(s), Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My take on an alternative ending to hemlock grove, Roman is still alive and in hiding.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Godfrey household</strong>
</p>
<p>Shame, guilt, fear was only some emotions that Roman was feeling. He had spent most his teenage years smoking, sniffing, and fucking his way through life. Now? He had a purpose to live, and a life to fight for.</p>
<p>Roman couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment his life began to turn to shit. Was it his father’s death?or all this shit after that? Having a cocaine addiction sure didn’t help him make wise choices. His mother forcing him to have sex with his own cousin, without either of their consent. Then she tried to make him kill his own daughter, the woman was truly a monster. He had murdered one of his friends, tried to kill his best and only real friend Peter. Then his best friend murdered him. Not even roman expected himself to survive that one, but somehow he began to breathe again a few days later.</p>
<p>His body was found by Shelley in a dirty backstreet alley, she could sense he was alive and wouldn’t give up until she found him.</p>
<p>Roman had accepted and apologized for the wrongs he had done, so many sins committed in such a short period of time. Could god ever forgive him? Would anyone? Could he forgive himself? Probably not. If he could share blame with anyone, it was his mother, she forced him into doing a lot of evil things, most of the time he didn’t even realize he was doing it.</p>
<p>His daughter and sister were the only things he had to focus on until he met her, Love. Love Lewis. What a stupid fucking name she had. Who’s first name is Love? Roman suspected her mother was high when naming her. He remembered the disgusted look she gave him when he joked about it, he kept it to himself his mother was high as a kite when he was born.</p>
<p>He rolled over in his bed to look at his alarm clock. ‘5.45am’ flashed on the scream, why didn’t Nadia ever sleep? Groaning he pulled himself out of bed, towards her bedroom. When his new house was getting built he made a point of getting her room next to his, he wanted to make sure he could hear everything at all times.</p>
<p>The toddler screamed with delight when she saw him enter, he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. He had heard about the terrible twos, but he didn’t expect it to be so bad. Nadia needed attention around the clock, and she screamed non-stop.</p>
<p>She was a little demon baby, but his demon baby. He wondered how things worked out if his cousin had survived. He was pretty sure it wouldn’t have been a normal family. How would you explain to your child her partners were related? You couldn’t. It was fucked up and twisted, some kind of game of thrones inspired shit.</p><h1>______</h1>
<p>After seeing to her needs Roman headed back to his bedroom, he rolled his eyes seeing his girlfriend had rolled into the middle of the bed. He could also hear Shelley getting up, his younger sister wasn’t quiet when getting ready in the morning, usually resulting in her waking the whole household. He thought his sister was crazy getting a dead end job in a grocery store, but whatever made her happy.</p>
<p>“Morning” a rough sounding voice said from behind the covers, “I can feel you staring at me.” Love mumbled into a pillow, moving herself back to her side of the bed.</p>
<p>Roman smirked before getting back into bed with her, wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her in closer. He breathed in the scent of her hair, she smelled of freshly cut grass, which was crazy because it was winter.</p>
<p>“What is the plan for today then?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Hm fucking you all day in bed”</p>
<p>Love smacked his arm playfully, “I’m being a serious jackass.”</p>
<p>“Fine I’ll fuck you a few times, then I suppose you can do some work then.” He answered with cockiness spilling from his tone of voice.</p>
<p>Love was a private investigator, her type of work is how they meet. After surviving Peter trying to kill him, Roman went into hiding, staying at a new hotel every few nights in different towns. On his fourth hotel he noticed a young redhead following him. He had planned on killing her if he had too. Having her pinned to the walls in the fire escape, he tried to hypnotize her into telling him who sent her, except it didn’t work. The first human to be never hypnotized by him, it also turned out she wasn’t following him.</p>
<p>Naturally he didn’t believe her, so he followed her. Her strawberry blonde hair, and a feisty attitude dragged him in. He watched her for a couple of nights, before approaching her again and apologized. At first, she told him to go fuck himself, but after a while she let her guard down. Love quickly became the first real friend he had since Peter, and they didn’t start fucking until a few months later, a new record for Roman. He usually slept with women on the night he met them, and then forgot about them. </p>
<p>This was the first time he truly wanted more than sex, he was obsessed with this chick.</p>
<p>Roman was dragged from his thoughts when he felt his hands move. Love was moving them. She had placed one of his hands on her bare breasts, while the other was somewhere much lower. He grinned into the side of her neck, as his fingers went in and out of her slowly. He knew exactly how to tease her.</p>
<p>The sudden sound of glass smashing caused them both to stop, and jump out of bed. Love ran to get Nadia after she flung a top on, as Roman rushed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to see Shelley standing shaking pointing at a brick on the ground.</p>
<p>“No fucking way,” he grumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Godfrey household</strong>
</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Roman let out in a loud roar. There was blood everywhere. </p>
<p>“Fucking werewolf’s” he hissed. His window was smashed, and the living room was covered in skinned snakes cut into small pieces. Peter knew he was alive. “Great, fucking great.”</p>
<p>“What is this?” Love asked in a low voice, she was now holding one of the snakes. “Poor creatures” she mumbled, she seemed genuinely upset. </p>
<p>Love didn’t eat any animals, and lived a vegan lifestyle..the irony of finding love with a non meat eater wasn’t lost on him. However, Roman did respect her strong opinion on cruelty towards animals.</p>
<p>He turned to walk over to Shelley. She was visually shaken, and now holding her niece in her arms. </p>
<p>“Peter may hate me, but I promise he wouldn’t hurt you or Nadia,” that was the only thing Roman knew to be true.</p>
<p> “I’ll get a broom then,” Love said, rolling her eyes. </p>
<p>She never understood Roman and his goddam dramatics, just clean up the mess and get a window. Love was sure this wouldn’t be the first or last time someone had thrown a brick at him. Hell, she wanted to half the time when he wouldn’t stop talking rubbish.</p><h1>______</h1>
<p>“Do you want to move? Now that Peter knows you are alive.” Loved asked while mopping up the last of the blood, it was a nightmare to clean up.</p>
<p>“I don’t know yet. We would need to go somewhere far, just the three of us.” Roman said pouting, if it was up to him he would bring Shelley with him, but he knew his sister would never go along with it. Plus she wouldn’t be in as much danger staying.</p>
<p>“The three of us? Who would you be leaving behind?” Love was shocked, Roman was a control freak and needed to know where everyone was all the time.</p>
<p>“Shelley would be safer here than with us. Nadia probably would be as well, but I’m never leaving her again.” Roman sighed.</p>
<p>Walking towards the other side of the room, he grabbed a book off a shelf, opening it he showed a few different pages to Love, who just looked confused.</p>
<p>“Nice houses,” she commented. </p>
<p>Love didn’t understand what she was looking at, was he suggesting a holiday?</p>
<p>“These are all the houses in the Godfrey name, we can go stay with anyone you want.” Roman was curious, his family owned houses in Rome, Brazil, Switzerland, Scotland, Mexico, Latvia. They had a few other houses in America, but they would be safer going further.</p>
<p>“That one,” she said smiling.</p>
<p>Roman sighed, out of all the places she had picked Canada, really? It was a small cottage on the outskirts of a dead-end town, his mother only got it for tax reasons. It was small. Two bedrooms, but the one bathroom didn’t sit well with him. He was about to protest when he was cut off.</p>
<p>Almost as if she could tell what he was thinking, Love squeezed his arm. “Trust me, I know how to hide. Nobody would think you’d go somewhere like that. Still, it would be best not to say where we are going out loud.”</p>
<p>Roman wanted to protest, but it would be pointless. She was right, nobody would think to look for him there. They would expect a Godfrey to be somewhere flash with staff on call all day and night, which was something he no longer had. Since Love moved in with him and protested at having other people do his dirty work, he had fired most of his staff, although he would definitely be tightening up security again.</p>
<p>“Looks like Canada then.” Roman pouted, rolling his eyes as Love laughed at him acting like a child.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Canada </strong>
</p>
<p>Love whimpered as Roman pressed wet, sloppy kisses to the column of her throat. He licked at the tender skin, drawing more sweet mewls from her mouth. She let out a broken noise when the blunt head of his cock pressed firmly against her cervix. He was in as deep as he could go. He had set an unforgiving pace, hammering into her abused center with measured, forceful strokes. Roman knew it was driving her crazy. With every thrust Love stretched to accommodate his girth of his cock knocking against the entrance to her womb.</p>
<p>"Roman," She whimpered, running on instinct and desperate for release, "Put a baby in me.” She moaned, before opening her eyes in fear. What did she just say?</p>
<p>He ceased his biting at her neck to rear up over her. His blue eyes studied her features as he slowed his pace, but not by much. Love shifted uncomfortably as he continued to stare at her without speaking a word. Roman could be intense at times, but her comment didn’t help. Love didn't think that she would get this kind of reaction out of him, she truthfully didn’t know why had said it at that moment. Timidly, she reached out and cupped his cheek, stroking her thumb over his light stubble. They had spoken about having a baby before, but not for a while.</p>
<p>Roman started pounding into her harder than he had before, stifling Love’s cries by setting his mouth over hers. She had triggered something in him, something deep and primal, "Is that what you want?". His searing gaze bore into her as his lips parted from hers, "You want me to fuck a baby into you, Love?"</p>
<p>She could only respond with a weak nod as he kept hammering into her, it felt so good she couldn’t bring herself to speak.</p>
<p>"Want me to fill up this sweet little cunt with my cum? Stuff you until you can't hold anymore?" A sob left her lips as he started roughly toying with her swollen clit, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger "You're so tight there's no room in you, you're going to be stuffed full." Roman purred at the noises she made, he could feel her body clamping down around him. "Mmm, you tightened up. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Want me to stuff you so full of cum that there's no way you're not knocked up?"</p>
<p>Love moaned out loud, bringing her fingers to her clit to rub at it faster, Roman teasing her was driving her crazy, she needed to cum soon.</p>
<p>"God, you should see yourself." Roman bit down on her lip trying to stifle any moans threatening to leave her lips. He drew a tiny bit of blood, which Love could have sworn made him harder. As Roman licked his lips, Love pressed her lips together tightly to stop herself from screaming out loud.</p>
<p>Roman didn't like that. He pried her mouth open with his thumb before shoving two digits into her mouth, freeing the previously trapped moans, so they could reach his ears. "I wish you could see your face. It's written all over you. You want..need it so fucking badly."</p>
<p>"Roman I-" He effectively cut her off by pinning her hands behind her head with one hand, and pinching her clit again with the other, making her sentence taper into a whimper.</p>
<p>"What was that?" He taunted her, his voice dropping several octaves, "What do you need?" She tried to form words, but his relentless teasing on Loves throbbing clit left her unable to make more than quiet sobs. "Who do you want to fuck a baby into you?"</p>
<p>"Yo-" She was cut off with a sharp cry when Roman rammed up against the spot deep inside her.</p>
<p>"Say my name." He growled, the force of his thrusts threatening to break her. Roman repeatedly slammed against her sweet spot, that, in tandem with his calloused fingers fondling her overstimulated clit, ensured that she wasn’t going to last for much longer. He continued to whisper filthy things into her ear while coaxing her into screaming his name. Love was trying to say his name, but the overwhelming pleasure left her unable to do more than weakly squeal.</p>
<p>She felt his cock swelling inside her, threatening to make good on his previous promises. With him adamant about Love saying his name while her own impending orgasm loomed over her, it was very clear that neither of them were going to last for much longer.</p>
<p>"I won't let you cum until you say it, say who you want to put a baby in you." He withdrew his fingers from her clit but kept thrusting into her, at a painfully slow pace. She let out a shrill whine and bucked her hips into his at the loss of stimulation. Roman smirked at her reaction. He knew he was in full control.</p>
<p>”Ro-ro-”</p>
<p>"That's a good girl." His fingers returned to the throbbing nub, "Just a little more." He began intentionally ramming up against the spot deep inside her. She started to lose control, fingers clutching the sheets and toes curling. With every thrust Roman pushed her closer and closer to orgasm.</p>
<p>”Rom-”</p>
<p>"Say it, say it."</p>
<p>"Roman!"</p>
<p>She came, brokenly crying out his name. Her walls spasmed wildly around his engorged cock as her vision went white. He let out a guttural growl, hips rutting against her one final time. Hot, thick ropes of cum poured into her womb. Love latched onto his shoulders, needing something to anchor herself to. He rested his forehead against hers, crooning about how good a girl she was.</p>
<p>Roman collapsed onto her, careful not to crush Love under his weight, he was slim but heavy. She laid there, gasping for air as he gradually came down from her high. He started placing kisses along her neck, easing her back to reality.</p>
<p>Letting out a satisfied sigh Roman removed himself from her and leaned back onto his back. He licked his lips at the sight of hot cum oozing from her now raw pussy puddling onto the sheets.</p>
<p>"That oughta get you pregnant.”</p><h1>___________</h1>
<p>The noise of Nadia screaming woke them up, Roman watched as Love quickly put on some clothes, and walked out of the bedroom and went through to get her. They had been in Canada for two months, and it was surprisingly peaceful. Shelley emailed him every day and occasionally phoned him as well, he missed her, but he didn’t regret leaving her behind, his sister now had own life to live. She didn’t need him in the same way she did before, which killed him a little on the inside, but he had to accept she was growing up.</p>
<p>Love entered the room again holding Nadia who was still screaming, Roman took his daughter from his girlfriend's arms and rocked her gently. She stopped crying, it appeared Nadia was in her ‘my daddy’ faze, Roman was slightly scared that his daughter would kill Love at first, but her <em>gift</em> hadn’t been active since he died.</p>
<p>“So.. I have a new job, I’m leaving tomorrow for a couple of days.” Love said looking at her nails, her strawberry blonde hair hiding her face, she knew Roman wouldn’t be happy.</p>
<p>“Absolutely fucking not.”</p>
<p>“You do realize I still need to work.” Love argued, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“Why? We have all the money we need, and more. You don’t need to. You aren’t leaving.” He was frowning at her, Roman didn’t understand her reason for wanting to leave them for a few hours, never mind a few days. He was obsessively paranoid, and demanded to know where she was at all times, he was conceived something bad would happen to her.</p>
<p>Love rolled her eyes, “Firstly it’s your family’s money, not mine. Secondly, I’ll be doing whatever the hell I want.” Romans neediness and bossiness weren’t his best qualities, it was so unattractive. Also, she has got wind of gypsies in the area, ones that shed their skin in the moonlight.</p>
<p>They sat on the bed in a silence, there was nothing else to say. It would just cause another argument. Both of them had learned when to stop, as Roman usually took it too far and said something extremely hurtful. The only noise filling the room was the gurgling noises Nadia was making.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I bit you.” Roman said eventually, he could see the small cut already forming on her bottom lip. Guilt was something he never really felt, it wasn’t an emotion he was used too, nor cared for. However, seeing he physically hurt her did make him feel bad.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” she mumbled. Love knew about his hunger for blood, how he had drank from others in the past, and how he had even killed for it. Love was the only person he drank from now, but it was usually while she was on her period. He would eat her out for the full week if he could, he occasionally drank from her thigh. Being somewhere that was fatty, and easy to hide she allowed it. In-between he feeds off of raw meat, or blood banks. Which was something Love tried not to think about, the thought of it made her repulsed.</p>
<p>Sighing she leaned in to kiss him, before receiving a smack on the cheek from Nadia screaming about her daddy. Shaking her head Love got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom, trying not to laugh at hearing Romans pathetic attempt to give his daughter trouble.</p>
<p>“Now Nadia we don’t hit...” his voice was followed by laughter shortly after, he was soft when it came to Nadia, the girl got away with murder.</p><h1>___________</h1>
<p>“I’ll only be a couple of days, no need to pout. I can look after myself just fine.” Love whined.</p>
<p>Roman bit his tongue, that was the problem with humans they didn’t fear things the way she should. Even with him, he could have easily killed her the first night they met, she didn’t fear him then. He watched her loading bags into the boot of the car, including a bag of weapons. Every time he questioned her about work he could hear Love’s heart rate speed up, she was hiding something.</p>
<p>The sky was dark gray, as the rain hammered on the surrounding ground. The roads would be dangerous, she could crash the car, or could catch a cold. Both issues he didn’t want to deal with, Love could be whiny enough at times without being sick.</p>
<p>Watching her drive away Roman stood in the rain, he wasn’t sure why, perhaps he accepted her to come back? He couldn’t shake the feeling something was wrong. Roman wasn’t as fast or strong since Peter attacked him, he feared he wouldn’t be able to protect his family in the same way. Which was why he had security follow Love at a distance, he needed to know she was safe...and he was also curious to what she was being so secretive about.</p>
<p>Hearing Nadia cry he headed back inside the small cottage, he turned back one more time but missed the man watching him for the distance. Love didn’t.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Roman has changed, but he is still a paranoid control freak. The next few chapters will tell more about Love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: period sex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Love pressed the palm of her hand against her lower stomach as she hastily dug through the medicine cabinet with the other. Stupid period. Stupid fucking cramps.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was so immersed in her quest to find something to soothe her pain you hadn't heard Roman come up behind her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Y'know, I've heard that orgasms can help with period cramps."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She spun around, wide-eyed, just managing to stammer out a surprised, "What?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm perfectly willing to help you out, Love." How did he not find it gross?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love felt heat spread through her cheeks like wildfire, not believing what he was suggesting. She, too, had heard the same thing - that sexual release tended to lessen the pain of cramps, but was it worth the mess? Plus it was disgusting.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love knew she had a decision to make. Either deal with her cramps on her own or let Roman indulge in one of his weird kinks. She quickly decided that the latter option was the better one.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Get up on the counter," Roman instructed, his voice low. It sent tingles through her body.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She did as he said and hopped up onto the counter with a little grunt. Love swung her feet, a nervous habit, and peered at him with curious eyes. He wore a look she'd never seen before - one darkly clouded with lust. She felt a twinge in your core.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"P-put a towel under me...so I don't make a mess," she whispered, voice nearly quivering. Her nerves were making her mind race. There were so many things that could go wrong like- she cut herself off and took a deep breath. Negative thoughts wouldn't help anyone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She watched as Roman got a towel out from the linen cabinet and made his way back to her. She lifted your hips to allow him to slide it under her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love averted his gaze as he pulled down her skirt along with her panties. A shiver ran through Love when her pussy was fully exposed to him. He immediately dropped to his knees in front of you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Roman, wait!" She rasped. She’d be lying if it wasn't one of the hottest things she had ever seen but...wouldn't it be gross if he went down on her while she was menstruating?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What?" he asked, almost exasperatedly. He flicked his blue eyes up to meet hers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She stumbled over her words but eventually managed to find them. "Isn't it...umm...you sure about doing that?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes." he stated before promptly placing a kiss on her engorged clit. A moan slipped from her and it took everything in Love to keep from clamping her thighs around his head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He held her legs open as he gave her folds tentative licks, reducing her to a whimpering mess. "Oh my god, Roman, I'm close," she whined.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love bucked against his face as she began to ride the first waves of your orgasm. It was pure euphoria. Not only was she in heaven from the oral pleasure given to her but your cramps were beginning to dissipate as well. What a way to kill two birds with one stone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As soon as she had come down, Roman pulled his head away from her. His lower face was smeared with your blood - normally, it would have disgusted her, but it seemed to turn Roman on. He licked his lips slowly, the sight somehow turned her on as well.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fuck me," she panted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes, ma'am," he said, very eager to please. The sound of him undoing his zipper filled the room. His pants were quickly discarded along with his boxers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Roman lined himself up with her entrance, easily slipping in. His thrusts are urgent but gentle, drawing little gasps and moans from you with each stroke. Love knew it wouldn't be long until she climaxed again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She dug her nails into his forearm, chanting his name as she savored the feeling of him stretching her out. Love suddenly came, cunt clamping down around his cock, ready to milk him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Roma bottomed out a few more times before pulling out and spraying over her lower stomach with his cum. Love let herself slouch back against the wall, breathing heavily. She could feel various fluids leaking out of her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I think we should just take a shower." Roman said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She giggled and nodded. "Maybe."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love allowed him to pick her up and relocate her to the shower stall, turning on the water. "Did it help at all?" he asked. Love could feel his hand tracing patterns along her back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Glad to hear it," he said, as the water poured over them both. Roman slowly slid to his knees in front of her, he would stay like this, between her legs for as long as she would have him.</em>
</p>
<p> <strong>Canada</strong></p>
<p>The memory of that night became too much for Roman as he came in the shower. He didn’t care for wanking himself off, he’d rather Love done it but since she was away he didn’t have a choice. She had only been gone a few hours, and he was already extremely horny and frustrated.</p>
<p>Once had finished showering, he headed into the hallway and looked into Nadia’s room, fear rose in his chest when he couldn’t see her. He ran into all the other rooms looking for her, the kitchen being the last. He was equally disturbed and glad when he saw her smiling and giggling, she was in the arms of his former best friend. That son of a bitch Peter.</p>
<p>“So tell me again how she’s your daughter?” Peter said, not even looking at him. A part of him never believed Nadia was his daughter, his former girlfriend could do better than him, plus she was Romans cousin.</p>
<p>“Olivia hypnotized me into having sex with Letha, I didn’t even know we had sex until after she died.  You already know all this shit.” Roman said bleakly. He wasn’t lying, Olivia was a monster, and she wanted her son to be the same.</p>
<p>Peter didn’t know what to say to that, he had come with intentions of Killing him again, but seeing Nadia changed his mind. Also, he wasn’t sure if Roman could actually die.</p>
<p>“I live with the things I’ve done every single day, they haunt me. I never wanted to kill destiny, she had grown on me.” He commented, as if he could hear Peter's thoughts.</p>
<p>“I saw your new piece off ass she’s hot, would be a shame if something happened to her pretty face”. He knew that comment would get under Romans skin.</p>
<p>“Put Nadia down.” Roman said in a hiss.</p>
<p>The wolf scoffed at his comment, but placed the young girl in a play pen that was currently located in the kitchen. He assumed it was for when Romans girlfriend was cooking.</p>
<p>“I won’t hurt her or Shelley, I’d be doing them a favor if I ripped your fucking joke of a heart out. They don’t deserve a monster like you in their lives. I..fuck-” Peter yelled as a bullet went through his left hand. He leaned against the wall hissing in pain, when a knife flew at him. Landing directly between his legs.</p>
<p>Both men turned to see a redhead standing at the doorway, Love was smiling smugly, “get the fuck out now.”</p>
<p>“This your new guard dog?” Peter asked through gritted teeth, as he leaned against the wall. He was surprised, this girl looked like a ginger barbie doll, but there was more than meets the eye with this girl.</p>
<p>“The only dog here is you. Do I need to repeat myself? Get the fuck out.” Love said calmly, before throwing another knife, that landed next to his head.</p>
<p>Peter huffed out a frustrated sigh. “I didn’t just come to settle some score. Something has come to hemlock groves, more killing. I don’t usually give a shit, gypsies mind their own business, except I heard some whispers.. Talk of them looking for a baby. A baby vampire to be exact.”</p>
<p>Roman stared at him, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. Would he really risk his life for Nadia? He didn’t know if he could trust Peter or not. He also thought Peter was stuck in his werewolf form.</p>
<p>“I’m not doing this for you, she’s Letha’s daughter. That’s the only reason I care.. could you lower the gun?” Peter asked, glaring at Roman.</p>
<p>Roman just shrugged grinning, “it’s not me holding it.”</p>
<p>Love walked towards him, “you pick her up again, I’ll shoot you somewhere else.” Love said casually, before picking up Nadia and taking her to the other room.</p><h1>____________</h1>
<p>“What are you?” Peter asked squinting at Love, in between bites of food in front of him. He wanted to leave, but the redhead insisted on him staying.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Love asked as she grimaced. Somehow watching Peter eat cooked chicken, seemed more disgusting than Roman eating raw meat. At least he ate it politely, instead of like a wild animal, that hadn’t eaten in weeks. She was glad Roman let her feed Nadia vegan food, until she was old enough to say otherwise.</p>
<p>“You aren’t human,” he commented, noticing her confused look. It appeared she really thought she was human, how sad.</p>
<p>“What else could she be?” Roman asked, glaring at him. </p>
<p>“Don’t forget the only reason you aren’t dead is because of Nadia,” Love pointed out.</p>
<p>“You aren’t human, you have a weird presence about you.” Peter said, studying her. She was a shape-shifter, he would be able to smell it on her, definitely not a vampire. “You have the presence of swirling death around you.”</p>
<p>Roman opened his mouth to say something when Peter cut him off.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah. I do know someone who might be able to tell, but you’d be better going alone.”  Peter said taking another big bite of chicken off the bone, enjoying the disgusted look Love was giving him.</p>
<p>“That’s not going to fucking happen! You’d kill her the first chance you’d get!” Roman yelled causing Nadia to stir.</p>
<p>“Roman.” Love said pissed, last thing she wanted was Nadia screaming the house down.</p>
<p>Roman scowled like a child before turning to face Peter again, “like I asked before. What else could she be?”</p>
<p>The wolf shrugged. “The hell if I know, I just know she isn’t human. So does it drive you insane you’ve put your cannibalistic tendencies behind you?”</p>
<p>Roman just flipped him off.</p>
<p>Love rolled her eyes, she was sure they were now just trying to get a reaction out of each other. They were both just big children, they needed to grow up.</p>
<p>“More importantly about Nadia, who is after her?” Love asked, stopping their dick measuring contest before it got any worse.</p>
<p>“It’s a group called the triangle, I don’t know who they are. All supernaturals in a five-mile radius from hemlock grove have fled, or been killed. I don’t think they will stop looking, if it is her they are after.” Peter explained with a serious expression.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t we just keep running?” Love asked Roman.</p>
<p>“No”, he shook his head. “They would just keep hunting her down. They need to be killed, it’s the only way.”</p>
<p>Love turned to face the wolf, “What do you think we should do?” She didn’t like him, he had a strange presence around him. She had stalked enough men to know when they were planning something, usually something bad.</p>
<p>“I think we should lie low for a few weeks, try to find out as much we can. Then plan an attack.” Roman said, ignoring that Love asked Peter the question.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings:offensive language</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Canada</strong>
</p>
<p>Peter was naturally warm, but even he was freezing. It was three in the morning, and even with five blankets wrapped around him, he didn’t seem to retain any sleep.</p>
<p>His caravan was parked round the corner from the Godfrey cottage, just, so he was in shouting distance so to speak. He wasn’t lying about Nadia being in danger, however he had been following Roman since finding out he was alive, before he knew anything about the triangles.</p>
<p>Hearing Roman was alive came a shock, but he wasn’t surprised. As Peter quickly learned not everyone in Hemlock Grove stayed dead, his cousin Destiny didn’t. She was brought back by gypsies magic, it was then she was able to him Roman was alive. At least Olivia seemed to really be dead, that was something.</p>
<p>Destiny wanted revenge, and so did he. However, they both knew it would be difficult, Roman couldn’t die. Destiny’s new boyfriend Jay suggested planting drugs on him then phoning the police, it was a dumb idea. People with money like the Godfrey’s didn’t go to prison, they bought their way out of everything. The only way to hurt Roman would be to expose his weaknesses, which was hard to find in a person who was a monster.</p>
<p>Nadia and Shelley were off limits, that was a hard line for him. The only other person Roman cared about was Love, so she was the new target. They wouldn’t do anything to her yet, but soon as the threat to Nadia was gone, a plan would be put into action.  Peter was split in the middle. He wanted Roman to be punished and suffer, more than anything. However, he didn’t want to drag anyone else into this mess, plus Love did seem good for Nadia. She protected the young girl as if she was her own, which he could respect her for.</p><h1>___________</h1>
<p>Roman ran his hand through Love's long hair. She was in a deep sleep, as expected she spent far to long out in the bad weather and caught a bug. She had spent the past few days in bed exhausted, coughing, sneezing, and also throwing up. It couldn’t have come at the worst time, he needed to find the bastards looking for Nadia.</p>
<p>“Roman?” She grumbled, her husky voice sounding a lot rougher than normal.</p>
<p>He stared down at her, while moving the hair out of her face, “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Peter isn’t to be trusted.” She said, before turning the other way and coughing into a tissue.</p>
<p>“You were following him weren’t you?” He asked annoyed. He hoped the answer was no, that she hadn’t gone behind his back. </p>
<p>Love paused for a moment before answering, “I was hired to look for a cheating boyfriend, who had gone missing a few months ago. Turns out he was in a mental institution, he had been cheating on his girlfriend, with his drug dealer. He claimed her family gypsies family could shape-shift.”</p>
<p>“Why was he in a mental institution?” Roman asked, confused.</p>
<p>Love tutted, “because most people don’t believe in the supernatural,” she snapped. “Since he’s a drug addict nobody believed him.”</p>
<p>“Except you,” Roman muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>“Yes except me. Don’t worry I have a few tricks up my sleeve, I’ll find out why he’s really here.” Love huffed out between coughs.</p><h1>___________</h1>
<p>A few days later Love began to feel better, although she had a plan fully laid out in her head Roman would never allow her to do it.</p>
<p>“You are not leaving with him.” Roman looked at her with disbelief, she wanted to slip truth serum into either Peter's drink or food.  In hindsight, it was a good plan, but they couldn’t take Nadia so Love would need to go herself, and that wouldn’t be happening.</p>
<p>They continued to bicker until Love suddenly looked around worried. “Do you hear that?” She said in a whisper.</p>
<p>Roman shook his head.</p>
<p>“Stay here with Nadia.” Love quickly and quietly said before leaving the cottage. She didn’t know what she had heard, but it didn’t sound good, it was like a low moaning pain. Something an animal would make.</p>
<p>Roman protested and wanted to go with her, but Nadia started crying loudly. He had no choice but to stay.</p>
<p>Love had lost count how far she had walked, her feet were really starting to hurt. Sandals weren’t the best for walking through wooded areas. It was Alamo’s nightfall, she needed to head back but Love froze when she could see droplets of blood on the ground. She followed the blood with her eyes and stared in horror. There were cut up dead bodies hanging from a tree, the ground below was a small river of blood. It looked like a scene out of a horror film, an outdoor butchery. It was vile and disgusting. </p>
<p>Reluctantly Love pulled out her phone and took photos. The limbs of the people hanging had triangles cut into them, some also looked like they had fake fur superglued to them. She stepped back when she heard something crunch. Looking down she could see she had just put her foot through someone’s chest. So she screamed.</p>
<p>Nadia stopped crying when she heard the scream. Roman heard it, along with Peter. They all heard a noise never heard before. An animal dying perhaps? </p>
<p>Love backed away slowly, she scared herself that with that scream. Her throat was now raw and sore. She tripped a few times over branches, or rocks, Love was pretty sure she had broken a toe or two, but that didn’t matter right now. She needed to get back to the cottage, and warm Roman.</p>
<p>“Hey you stop!” A voice yelled from behind her, causing her to freeze in fear. She slowly turned round to face a man. He was wearing a shirt and tie, he was definitely not someone who occasionally walked around the woods. </p>
<p>Love turned the torch on her phone, and shined it on his face. He had a clean cut shave, and slicked back black hair. He looked too handsome to be pure.</p>
<p>“Are you lost?” He asked in a softer tone, stepping closer to her.</p>
<p>Love shook her head, “no, why are you?”</p>
<p>The man just chuckled as he stepped even closer to her. “Why don’t I take you back to town, my car is just over there,” he said pointing back towards the path she came from. “It’s a dangerous place for a woman to be herself at night.”</p>
<p>“No thanks, I can take care of myself.” Love said sternly, pushing her hair back behind her shoulders. She had her knife in her back pocket, she slowly reached for it. Love didn’t condone violence, but she did believe this man wanted to hurt her.</p>
<p>“Miss Lewis,” the man chuckled darkly, before stepping closer to her “you are one of the prettiest redheads I have ever seen, even better than the photos.”</p>
<p>“Great.” She said sarcastically, as he was closer she could see the gold chain around his neck that had a golden triangle hanging from it. “How do you know my name exactly? Your little cult keeping tabs on us?” She asked casually.</p>
<p>The man's cocky smile turned into a frown. “I don’t have time to fuck about, you are coming with me you little bitch” he hissed before grabbing her left wrist. The man put his other hand on her leg, slowly running it along her thigh. “Tell me, when was the last time you took a human dick? Or have you always preferred the undead to play with your used out cunt?” He said with his face centimeters from hers. </p>
<p>Lover raised her right arm fast, slashing the man’s face with her knife. He jumped back “You fucking whore!” he snarled, trying to grab her again.</p>
<p>The man was fast, but Love was faster. She knew what the man had on him, he had made the rookie mistake of leaving his bag open. Love pushed her knife into the side of his neck.</p>
<p>She stepped back panting, as the man fell to the ground and took his last breath. Standing up, she grabbed the bag he had poorly hidden behind so bushes, and bent down towards him. Snatching the chain from his neck. “Did you enjoy the show?” She asked, unimpressed, turning around.</p>
<p>Peter just shrugged, “not bad for a girl.”</p>
<p>Love just shoved the bag towards him before walking back to the cottage. The son of a bitch watched the man try to take her and did nothing, fucking werewolf’s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Canada</strong>
</p>
<p>Back at the cottage, Love made her way towards the bathroom. While hearing Roman ranting and swearing in the other room, he really wasn’t happy she went off on her own now.</p>
<p>She stood in the lukewarm shower watching the blood and dirt swirl down the drain, wishing she could disappear with it. The blisters on her feet nipped, as did her cuts and scrapes. How did everything get so complicated? She was shaken up, god knows what that man would have done to her.</p>
<p>Sighing she turned off the shower before stepping out, rubbing the steam of the mirror she stared at her hair. It was her most noticeable feature, she needed to change that.</p><h1>_______</h1>
<p>“We need to get the fuck out of Canada soon as possible.” Roman spat as she shoved things into his bag. He was so mad, Love had put herself at risk. What was she even thinking? He shook his head, it was probably better he didn’t know.</p>
<p>“I think Mexico would be our best bet. I know a guy who can help us over there, and Peter says his friend is willing to travel there to meet us.” Love said sighing, she had gotten the silent treatment since they went through that bloody bag.</p>
<p>
  <em> “What the fuck is this shit?” Peter asked, frowning, the bag was full of bizarre things. Duck tape, meat hooks, butcher knives, along with a few other hurrying objects. “How did you find this again?” Peter asked, confused. It was pitch black, he would have struggled to find it in his human form.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He had it poorly hidden. They probably followed Peter right to us, and now they want to send us a message.” Love said sighing. She had just killed a man, it was self-defense but it still didn’t make her feel any better. She couldn’t escape the gaze that Roman was giving her, he looked so cold and angry.</em>
</p>
<p>“Stop acting like a child and talk to me.” Love whined, he was driving her crazy. Continuing to ignore her, he walked past her without saying a word. “Roman!” she snapped, grabbing his hand.</p>
<p>He quickly turned around, and pushed Love against the wall, he had one hand fisted in her hair. “What?” He growled, panting. With his mouth open, his sharp teeth were showing.</p>
<p>Most people would have been intimidated or scared by him being so rough, but Love wasn’t. She knew he wouldn’t really hurt her, plus he was still holding onto Loves other hand tightly. While giving her an intense gaze, it always sent shivers down her back. </p>
<p>“You had me so fucking worried. The shit in that bag? He would have gutted you and strung you up like a cow. Do you not get it? You aren’t fucking safe on your own,” he hissed in a low voice.</p>
<p>Love just nodded, she wasn’t. It was pure luck she was able to fight that man off, she was yet to tell Roman Peter was watching nearby when it happened. It would just cause another argument and delay them from leaving soon.</p>
<p>Roman pressed his lips to her ear, “soon as this is all over, you will find a way to say sorry for making me suffer.” He kissed her a few times behind the ear, before leaving back, and letting go of her hair.</p>
<p>Love stayed leaned against the wall for a moment to catch her breath, as he left the room. She wasn’t sure if it was a promise or a threat he had just made, either way she couldn’t wait. Roman had tendency to take his frustrations out on her sexually.</p>
<p>
  <strong> Mexico</strong>
</p>
<p>They had arrived in Mexico a few days ago, Love was going to get them new passports once they had new pictures, a place to stay, and a lot of money in cash. Roman didn’t ask how, he was too busy pouting as he was currently dying his hair dark. Love said they needed to change their appearance, to make them harder to recognize.</p>
<p>Love was currently shaving Peter's hair off, she had already dyed his eyebrows blonde. He looked ridiculous. His girlfriend had cut a large portion of her hair off own hair, and dyed it a weird white color, regardless she still suited it.</p>
<p>“Well isn’t this a sight for sore eyes,” a voice from the doorway said. A tall brunette was standing glaring at Roman, who was she and how did she get in?</p>
<p>“Hey cuz,” Peter said, jumping to his feet, he walked over and gave the woman a hug. <em>Cuz?</em> Love glanced between the women and Roman, his face was chalk white. Someone he had murdered was standing right in front of him, he looked like he was about to say something but turned and spewed into the kitchen sink instead.</p>
<p>Destiny scoffed. Stepping further into the room she smiled widely at Love. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to this lovely angel of death?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Love said, pulling her hair back out of Destiny’s reach. The woman seemed crazy, she was trying to sniff her head.</p>
<p>“This is Love” Peter said, “she’s Roman’s girlfriend and Nadia’s step mom.” He added the last part to remind his cousin there was intact a baby in the building.</p>
<p>“Oh you poor thing” Destiny said, she was now walking in circles round Love. She was studying her, the gypsie had heard stories of Loves kind, but never met one in person. “Very interesting, I can see why you are drawn to a murder. He told you how he snapped my neck I assume?”</p>
<p>Both women looked towards Roman, who was still throwing up. “Why did you come here?” Love asked, it wasn’t for a happy reunion.</p>
<p>“Because Peter asked me to. He wants to know what you are, and if you are any use to us.” Destiny said slyly. She pitted this girl, she had no idea what kind of world she had got herself into.</p>
<p>“What am I then?” Love asked, throwing an unimpressed look at Peter. She wanted to cut to the chase, Destiny had to either help them or leave.</p>
<p>“The wailing women, angel of death, woman of the fairy mound, screamers of the night.” Destiny enjoyed the quizzical looks everyone in the room was giving her, “You are a banshee.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mexico</strong>
</p>
<p>“She’s not a fucking banshee.” Roman practically growled at Destiny. There was no way his Love was a Banshee, she was full of goodness, she wasn’t a monster like him. If she was a banshee, Love was attracted to him because of his darkness.</p>
<p>“Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but she is,” Destiny said with a smug look on her face. </p>
<p>Roman looked to Peter who shrugged almost sympathetically, “she's never wrong.”</p>
<p>Roman turned to face his girlfriend, who looked extremely confused. The glare in her eyes showed she wanted to rip the gypsies eyes out as badly as he did.

 “What the hell is a banshee?” She hissed.</p>
<p>“Aww that’s cute.” Destiny said in a mocking tone, “that so sweet you still don’t know what you are.”</p>
<p>“Either tell her or get out. No need to be a cunt about it.” Roman hissed.</p>
<p>Destiny just smiled at his comment, “you can foretell the death of another.”</p>
<p>Nadia thankfully started screaming, giving Love a reason to excuse herself. She didn’t want to hear anymore. Love had no powers, and couldn’t predict death.</p>
<p>“Roman, she might be the best chance of helping Nadia.” Peter pointed out.</p>
<p>Roman rubbed his head in hands, he needed them to leave. “Can you just go,” he said in a groan.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Destiny said, grabbing her bag, she winked at Peter who was smiling at her. He had noticed his cousin slip something into Love’s drink, but he wasn’t sure what it was.</p><h1>______</h1>
<p>After checking on Nadia, Roman entered the bedroom quietly. He had expected to see Love upset or even angry, what he didn’t expect to see was Love laying on her back naked and pleasing herself.</p>
<p>It’s always the same when she finds herself alone and thinking about Roman. She thinks about him fucking her in all sorts of manners. Fast, slow, rough, gentle. His hands on every inch of her body, kissing spots only his lips have ever known, his cock brushing up against things inside her only he’s found.</p>
<p>“Roman,” she rasps out, lips parted in pleasure, chest heaving with each breath.</p>
<p>Love could feel her climax building, heat pooling in her abdomen as she nudged her panties aside, so she could shallowly dip the toy inside her. That’s all it takes for her to let out an obnoxious whine before she’s rolling herself onto her stomach. Knees bending under her, ass in the air and face buried in the mattress, she started thrusting the vibrator with her mind wrapped around the image that he’s there behind her, fucking her roughly in the way she was craving.</p>
<p>She was babbling Roman’s name. Every part of her feels like it’s alive with pleasure and Love’s gasping breaths as her muscles seem to give out, leaving her to collapse into the softness of the mattress. She could have laid there forever, chest heaving out shaky breaths and her walls fluttering in the aftermath of her orgasm. </p>
<p>“Well, would you look at that?”</p>
<p>Love bite her lip. “How much did you see?”</p>
<p>“I saw enough. Made it just in time for your big finish.” There’s a grin on his face as he makes his way into the room, eyes dragging over her frame again. He kicks off his boots before coming to stand before her, gaze wild and animalistic as he takes in the sight of her embarrassingly soaked panties. “Heard you before I even stepped into the room. I mean, I knew you were loud, but Christ.” Roman didn’t give her time to respond, head ducking down to seal their lips together. The kiss is rough and passionate, and it feels filthy, a hot mesh of tongue and teeth, but it’s enough to pull a moan from Love. </p>
<p>Slowly, his fingers circle her clit over the wet fabric of her underwear, a feeling that’s both filthy and delicious all at once. “You want to cum again, don’t you?” he asks, loving the way she tries to move against his hand, looking for friction in response. “Someone’s a greedy little slut, huh?”</p>
<p>“Please,” she whimpers, sounding as frustrated and needy as her body is making her out to be.</p>
<p>He traces patterns on the apex of her thighs for a short while, all sorts of ideas banging around his head, waiting for him to stop on one he likes. She’s still pressing kisses along his jaw, sucking now and then to elicit moans from him. It’s during one of his moans that his eyes flicker to the side, catching sight of something.</p>
<p>Roman stopped dead in his motions, a devious smile covering his lips, one that only widens when Love whimpers in frustration. He removes his hand from between her legs, bringing it up to cup her jaw. Tugging her head from the crook of his neck, Roman pulled her lips to his. They meet in another blazing kiss, one that leaves her feeling dizzy and almost forgetful of how he stopped touching her.</p>
<p>It was strange. Love wasn’t sure what had come over her, she was all of a sudden turned on. Roman was always in the mood for sex regardless of the situation, but Love wasn’t. That’s why she found it odd all she wanted was to be screwed until she couldn’t walk straight.</p><h1>______</h1>
<p>“I can’t hear moans anymore, they must have fallen asleep,” Destiny said in a low voice.</p>
<p>“You are such a perv!” Peter shook his head.</p>
<p>His cousin currently had her ear to the wall, she had been listening in to Roman and Love having sex. Although it was hard not to hear them because of the thin walls, he still didn’t think it was right. </p>
<p>“I needed to make sure they definitely had sex, it’s all part of the plan,” Destiny huffed.</p>
<p>Peter took another swig of his beer. “Talk me through this plan again.” He had shut Destiny’s voice out before, because she was simply boring him. He understood the need for revenge Roman had fucked them both over and done terrible things, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do this anymore.</p>
<p>He had avoided being stuck by a werewolf forever by the skin of his teeth, and it was a miracle Destiny had  come back to life. Peter knew he had to focus on getting his mother out of jail, and he wasn’t lying about someone after Nadia. That was his two main priority, not petty revenge, not anymore.</p>
<p>Destiny sighed before throwing back a whiskey. “Once she is pregnant, it will bring out her inner banshee. Then to keep her dearest bastard child safe she will be indebted to me...to our family.”</p>
<p>“What will she do exactly?” Peter asked doubtfully, he was beginning to regret bringing his cousin.</p>
<p>“Do you know what it would do for business to have a banshee? Would be able to help prevent people’s deaths. We will make a shit ton of money, and will be able to get your mother the best lawyer there is.” She smirked pouring herself another drink.</p>
<p>Peter frowned, this seemed to be more about Love rather than Roman. “How do you even know she will get pregnant? They might use condoms.”</p>
<p>Destiny smirked, “trust me she is very fertile.”/p&gt;

</p><p>That’s when it clicked. The tablet Destiny slipped into Love’s drink was something for fertility.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Switzerland</strong>
</p>
<p>“How much further?”</p>
<p>“Not much further Nadia” Love said smiling at the little girl pouting at her.</p>
<p>It was freezing, and snowing. She had taken Nadia to the shops with her, she reckoned it was better for her to get some fresh air.</p>
<p>They had been in Switzerland for two weeks. The last night in Mexico Love had overheard Destiny and Peters conversation, she and immediately told Roman. They fled in the middle of the night. Roman doubted anyone was even after Nadia, but still didn’t want to take the risk. They had fled across Europe in hopes of losing them for good. Everything was now paid for in cash, and they used their fake passports with their new photos to travel with. Roman would only ever lift money from the bank if he absolutely needed it, resulting in him hypnotizing the worker into forgetting they ever saw him. </p>
<p>Opening the apartment door, Love kicked off the snow off her boots before entering. She was expected to be greeted with a warmer reception, and not Roman’s killer gaze.</p>
<p>He was glaring at her while holding a note in between his fingers. He flung it down on the table before taking Nadia from Love’s arms, without even glancing back at his girlfriend he stormed into his daughters room.</p>
<p>Love was confused, but shrugged it off Roman was always one for dramatics. However, her heart stopped when she saw the note. Opening up a bit of paper fully, Love was able to read it. It was a letter from Peter, explaining all of it. Destiny’s plan, him wanting revenge, the werewolf pleaded with them to watch their backs. Love let out a deep sigh before turning around to face Roman.</p>
<p>“That letter said Destiny drugged you with something so you would become pregnant are you?” He asked in a stern voice.</p>
<p>Love never said anything, she just stared at him. </p>
<p>“Are you fucking pregnant?!” He screamed stepping closer.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she said in a sob, “I am.” Love and took a test three weeks earlier, but decided to keep it to herself for the time being. She had heard <em>everything</em>  Destiny had said in Mexico.</p>
<p>Roman put his hands on Love's shoulders “how far along?” He asked with a look of sympathy on his face.</p>
<p>“Seven weeks. It must have been that night.” She shrugged.</p>
<p>“Seven weeks...that’s fine, you still have plenty of time.”</p>
<p>Love backed away from him, “plenty of time for what?”</p>
<p>“To get rid of it... Love you can’t seriously tell me you are thinking of having it? It will either kill you or turn you into a monster.” Roman said horrified. How could she be so stupid to think she would survive the pregnancy? He remembered stories his mother would tell him of devil children.</p>
<p>“Fuck you! You can’t force me to get an abortion!” Love screamed furiously at him.</p>
<p>“You’d seriously choose the thing inside you over living? What about me? What about Nadia? You are being so fucking selfish even considering keep it. Nobody will be able to save you once that thing tears you inside out. You will just end up like your own mother!” Soon as the words came out of his mouth he regretted saying them. </p>
<p>“Get out”</p>
<p>“Love I’m sorry..I” Roman tried to plead with her, but he knew it was pointless.</p>
<p>“Get the fuck out!”</p>
<p>Roman looked at his girlfriend. She had tears in her eyes, and her body was turning red from being upset. He had done that to her. “Fine,” was all he said before slamming the door behind himself.</p><h1>______</h1>
<p>Once he had found a dark empty bar, Roman broke down himself. He remained silent as hot tears flooded his eyes, and he went down to his knees in front of the dirty table. Everything was so messed up. Fucking Destiny was out for revenge, which <strong>he</strong> deserved. Love carrying his child. And worst of all the immense guilt he felt from the horrible things he had said to her out of anger. He had tried time and time again to teach himself control, but it always failed him in the end. This was just too much, he couldn’t bear it. </p>
<p>And worst of all he knew that Love would hate him now and would possibly never let him see the baby she refused to get rid of. A boy or girl that would one day ruin his life, it would most likely kill his girlfriend. He had wanted another child beforehand, but her being a banshee changed everything.</p>
<p>But still, he had broken his own heart with the way he had acted and unfortunately, this time, he had no idea on how he’d make it better. Essentially he had just made his home life hell for who knows how long. He’d probably just sleep alone from now on. </p>
<p>His eyes rimmed red and inflamed from the many tears he had shed. He stared up at the manky bar, wondering how things were ever going to be okay again. No one had spoken to him, no one had bothered to even look at him.</p>
<p>Instead, he had ordered a bottle of top shelf whiskey in the end had planned to drink it all himself, fast. By the time it was half gone, his mind was fuzzy and somehow needy for the one he had cast away. Perfect, he needed her, and he had made it, so she’d never love him again. Why did he always screw things up?</p><h1>______</h1>
<p>When Love heard the doorknob of the apartment door turning she assumed it was Roman coming back to apologize, an apology that she wouldn’t accept. Who the hell was he to tell her what to do with her body? If Roman didn’t want this baby she would raise it by herself. </p>
<p>She heard the door open, and she refused to turn around, Love mentally flipped him off while ignoring him. Love was currently feeding Nadia in the kitchen, the young girl had been fussy and spitting her food back on her since Roman had stormed off. Love could have sworn the young girl knew what was going on.</p>
<p>Love almost screamed when she felt something cold pressed against her throat. That wasn’t Roman. The man behind her started yelling at her in a different language “ge mig barnet du stum tik!” He kept repeating over and over.  Love was confused, why hadn’t he killed her yet?</p>
<p>She was trying to mentally plan what to do next, Love suddenly felt the knife fall away from her throat. The man had dropped to the ground, she glanced up to see Nadia’s eyes turning back to normal.</p>
<p>She quickly picked her up, “What a good girl” Love said almost in tears. The two-year old had just saved her life. </p>
<p>When Love was about to leave the apartment another man appeared, he kicked her causing her to land on her side. She was just grateful that Nadia wasn’t harmed. Love crawled to her handbag that hand fell off the table, she reached her hand inside and grabbed her gun. She pulled the trigger right before the man could stab her. The bullet went straight through his throat causing him to fall on top of her.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until Love stood up again she realized the blood on her top was her own, she had been stabbed. When the man fell he had landed on top of her, with a knife still in hand.</p><h1>______</h1>
<p>Roman swaggered back towards the apartment, he was across the road when he saw Love running out the building's main door. She was covered in blood and holding Nadia.</p>
<p>“Love!” He yelled sprinting towards his girlfriend. The closer he got the more he noticed how pale she looked. He could smell the blood walking up the street, but he didn’t realize it was hers. Love must have smelled different now because she was pregnant.</p>
<p>A woman walking her dog shouted at him saying she was phoning the police and an ambulance. He took Nadia from Love's hands and inspected her, he was relieved his daughter seemed to be fine.</p>
<p>“Roman…” Love groaned sliding to the ground, everything was turning dark quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Switzerland</strong>
</p>
<p>Roman sat in the hospital waiting area practically breathless. He didn’t know what to do or what to think about everything that had happened. Nadia had been looked over by an A&amp;E doctor, he was relieved that his daughter was completely fine, just a little scared. Nadia was now leaning against his lap sleeping and was completely fine.</p>
<p>But Love was different. She had been stabbed in the side, and nobody was telling him anything. It wasn’t until he hypnotized a nurse he found out that Love had lost a lot of blood.</p>
<p>Now he was stuck, he couldn’t do anything but wait. It felt like a sick case of Déjà vu. This reminded him of Letha dying, and he couldn’t go through it again.</p>
<p>Gritting his teeth together Roman pulled out his phone, and punched in Peter's number. Even he was surprised by his own actions. Gently he laid Nadia back into the chair, so he could stand, stretching his legs he walked to the other side of the private room they were waiting in.</p>
<p>
  <em> “What?”</em>
</p>
<p>“You fucking gypsie piece of shit!” Roman spat.</p>
<p><em> “What can I do for you?</em> Peter asked sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Love is in hospital, and might not make it.” Romans voice was cracking, he was fighting back tears as he spoke.</p>
<p>Peter was shocked. <em>“What happened?”</em> He asked, sounding convincingly concerned.</p>
<p>“She got stabbed in the stomach. So I hope you and your bitch of a cousin are happy, I’m finally getting what I deserve.”</p>
<p><em> “We had nothing to do with it!”</em> Peter yelled defensively, while getting dressed. <em>“We both hate you, but we wouldn’t do that to Nadia. You are hardly father of the year, and let’s face it she would be much better off with Love than you.”</em></p>
<p>Roman didn’t say anything, he just hung up. He could now feel the hot tears running down the side of his face. He would rather die than live without Love. For once, he actually regretted treating someone so badly.</p><h1>______</h1>
<p>When Love opened her eyes she was surprised to see a bright light shining down on her.<em>Oh shit</em>. After blinking for a few moments she could see the ceiling next to the huge round white light. Whoever, the design of the room clearly hated people. </p>
<p>Turning her stiff neck the other way she was able to see she was laying in a hospital bed, and had a horrible blue blanket covering her. Nadia was asleep on the foot of the bed cuddling into a pillow, which meant Roman couldn’t be far. She glanced around the room and couldn’t see him. Love tried to call his name but nothing came out.</p>
<p>Feeling exhausted Love rested her head back onto her own pillow as she felt the pain killers taking over. Her mind flew to the pain in her side, but before any other thoughts could take over everything quickly went dark again. </p>
<p>The first thing Love noticed when she woke up was that Nadia was no longer on the bed with her, panicking she tried to sit up.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” The voice helping her move said.</p>
<p>She looked up to see Roman gazing down at her, he looked terrible. Like he hadn’t slept or eaten in days. Without a second thought Love slapped him hard across the face, before turning to face the other way. She didn’t even want to look at Roman, she hated him so much. She blamed him for what had happened. It was his fault she had lost the baby.</p>
<p>They stayed in silence for over an hour, the only noise was Nadia’s snoring.</p>
<p>“I deserved that” Roman said sighing, walking round to face her. Love remanded silent and wouldn’t even look at him. “I know you are mad but I can try and fix this.”</p>
<p>“How? Do you have a way to turn back time?” Love snapped. “Just go Roman, I don’t want you here.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not going anywhere. I can’t lose you,” he said trying to plead with her. Roman knew his words had hurt Love, but he didn’t accept the silent treatment to hurt him so much. He sighed, “I can’t tell you how sorry I am Love'.”</p>
<p>She spun round to face him. “No, no you can’t. This is your fault, If you acted like a real man none of this would have happened.”</p>
<p>Roman stepped back slightly to give Love some space, he glanced at his daughter. He hoped up and coming loud yells wouldn’t wake her.</p>
<p>“Putting your horrible disgusting words aside, you should have stayed. Regardless of what had happened you should have stayed with us. These men could have killed Nadia, or me. If you were there none of that would have happened. I wouldn’t have been stabbed and I wouldn’t...I wouldn’t have lost the baby. I swear to god I will never forgive you for this. You choose to get wasted instead of looking after your only family Roman, because that's the kind of person you are. You are nothing but a spoiled selfish brat who doesn’t deserve us!” Love hissed wiping away tears.</p>
<p>Roman studied her for a moment trying to take in her words. “Love...you didn’t lose the baby.”</p>
<p>“What?...I just assumed.”</p>
<p>“You got stabbed in the side, and lost a lot of blood and will have a scar, but the nurses said the baby is fine. Our baby is fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All chapters have been updated and edited.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Switzerland</strong>
</p>
<p>This was one of the many times Roman wished he could hypnotize himself, it would be so much better than living in his reality.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” He asked sheepishly.</p>
<p>Love just glared at him before turning the other way, they still weren’t speaking. Roman groaned and rolled his eyes, the silent treatment was killing him. He had said some horrible things, but he really didn’t think that he deserved the blame for the Russians finding them. Love had gotten out of hospital a month ago, and they had hardly spoken since, his girlfriend only spoke to him in front of Nadia.</p>
<p>“Fine I shouldn’t have stormed off like a brat, but you are being unreasonable. It’s my baby too,” he said standing behind Love. Gently he moved his left hand to her stomach, and leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck. “I’m sorry,” he whispered to him.</p>
<p>Love remained still, she had a couple of options here. She wanted to slap him again and scream at him, but she missed him. When the blonde hair dye faded and her red hair grew back in when Roman complimented her on it sent a shiver down her spine. The other thing she found being pregnant was the changing hormones made her horny all the time.</p>
<p>Leaning her head back against Romans chest she placed her hand on his, and slowly moved it lower down. She didn’t miss the way Roman seemed slightly surprised by her actions, he was pleasantly surprised when she moved his hand up her skirt. He rubbed his thumb over the wet patch growing on her underwear.</p>
<p>“Am I forgiving?” He asked, brushing his mouth against Love's ear.</p>
<p>Love spun around fast and kissed him roughly, Roman stepped back hesitantly. He didn’t want to hurt her, he had never had sex with a pregnant woman before and wasn’t sure how rough he should be.</p>
<p>“You won’t hurt me by fucking me,” Love said in a low voice.</p>
<p>That was all he needed to hear, as Nadia had fallen asleep on their bed they would need to stay in the living room. Roman picked Love up and carried her over to the couch and kneeled before her. He ripped her underwear off and began licking at her clit.</p>
<p>“More,” Love moaned.</p>
<p>Roman did as she commanded and added two fingers along with his mouth. It had been so long since they had touched each other that he was painfully hard now.</p>
<p>Love was grasping at a pillow with one hand and the other was covering her own mouth to stop herself from screaming out. No matter how much of an arsehole Roman was, he was always good in the bedroom. He knew exactly how to touch her body, and knew exactly how to make her moan. When the coil in her stomach finally snapped, Love flopped back panting.</p>
<p>Roman leaned forward to kiss her and she pulled away, “I’ve still not forgiven you.”</p>
<p>“Are you fucking kidding me? Is this some kind of sick joke!” He hissed.</p>
<p>Love glanced at him smirking before she turned to face the other way. “I’m going to bed,” the redhead shrugged.</p>
<p>Roman groaned, he deserved to be left hanging. The painful erection he had was the last of his problems. He was going to tell Love the news he had just found out but her ignoring him stopped that from happening. Both of their phones had been stolen, meaning someone else had found them and that they needed help.</p>
<p>He had phoned Peter from a payphone a few streets away, and he agreed to help him as long as it’s under the condition nobody else found out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>